Museum of Jurassic Technology
This event took place on February 18, 2016 at 2pm at the Museum of Jurassic Technology in Los Angeles, California. The major people involved at Justin(JB) and Rachel (RS). Buildup On January 12, 2016, JB tweeted that a Mario amiibo was "Free to a caring an loving home." It was assumed that the Mario amiibo was the same as the unchosen Mario amiibo at the Indicade event. He replied that the amiibo must be picked up in person and when asked for a place responded "Part of the qualifications of being "a good home" are knowing the places and times he can be obtained. Security." Following The Quartz, THD 37: Top Ten Citrus Fruits contained a thumbnail/album art that was the logo of the Museum of Jurassic Technology. On January 28th, 2016 Red Pages Podcast Episode 68: Neil Degrasse Titan featuring Jim is posted. JB streamed Alien Isolation with the Mario amiibo on February 6, 2016. On February 9, 2016 user Norgg found the following withiin the ID3 tags: Genre: A secret hidden in the ID3 tags, hello there friends Comment: vzthe.pbz/cU1Fd6o When fed through rot13, the comment is: "imgur.com/pH1Sq6b". This linked to a calendar that had a clock point to 2pm on the February 18th date and reads "Don't be late -No 6". On February 16, 2016, an email was received by the Gustav email account from Samuel's email address. These accounts had previously been used during The Quartz event. The email contained a map with an arrow directed from the museum's doorstep to a nearby park. User Lvl99onionknight, recruited through a post on /r/gamedetectives, and user arthurdent11389 of the unfiction forum volunteered to attend the event. Event Lvl99onionknight submitted updates via a reddit thread on r/gamedetectives. arthurdent11389 provided a more detailed account via an unfiction thread post, his account is as follows: lvl99onionknight was great, already finding LordHuffNPuff before I even got there. We interrupted their chess game in progress, and asked if he was "number six", then asked for the black king, which was the "Mario amiibo", and were told they didn't know anything about us coming to get the king, but we could have the amiibo by winning the chess game. Not a pretty game, but LordHuffnPuff made sure to make enough mistakes that we would win. Then someone in "tinfoil" hat and vest, saying something about "time police" came and escorted them away. When asked if they needed help or should be followed, they replied "No". (a few bystanders around, so decided not to make a scene) lvl99onionknight then was able to read the amiibo and we each looked up mgur images, then looked in trees and around park for a few minutes, but did not find anything else (suitcase/locked box). I think they would have been more obvious with clues, if we were meant to find something. (I apologize for lack of pictures and not hearing most dialogue between the characters, but concentrating on chess game ruined our focus) I think we should ask "LordHuffnPuff"(or whatever his character name in the drama was supposed to be) for more details. I also was wrong before when saying this is the same park where Indiecade was . Inidecade was actually at a parking lot/park one or 2 blocks away from this park. It was confirmed by lvl99onionknight that the board was originally laid out in the Borg gambit, relating to the Chess references and Borg references found earlier in the ARG. JB played as black while the ARGers played as white. A brief video of the two walking away was captured: https://youtu.be/TN911ssqheU Results The Mario amiibo contained the link to http://m.imgur.com/a/e4RLf , an album with 3 Propaganda posters. These posters were later reposted by RS on her tumblr. The tumblr photos, when downloaded and placed into a notepad, contained data: cyborgD irtdist ressedS parkles oldTree cybor gDirt distr essed Spark lesol dTree Dead End Slightly before the event, someone used the gustav email to post a note with case codes. It is assumed that note was from a person wishing to mislead people in the ARG. Category:Encounters Category:ARG real life events